


I Don’t Do Soulmates

by issadaminetteshipper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daminette, F/M, MariBat, Maridami, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issadaminetteshipper/pseuds/issadaminetteshipper
Summary: Damian took his soulmate away from his life to protect her from himself. Someone like him doesn't deserve to have someone like her tied by a ridiculous fictional string. Unexpectedly, life returns her to him, or, something like that. Was it to prove that he was wrong, or that he was right? Neither option sounds good to him to be honest.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 62
Kudos: 237





	1. Weird Rabbit Woman

Chapter One.

“Enough. Damn idiots. I will not allow you to continue your nonsense.” Todd, Drake and Grayson have spent at least two hours trying to discover the identity of my soulmate, without much result other than irritating me.

I can't believe how reckless I was. The last thing I need now is my stupid trio of idiotic brothers reminding me of her every five minutes. Maybe two, if we talk about Jason the king of not letting go. I was so tired after one of our sparring sessions that I forgot about it and took of my shirt. When I realized it was too late, they had already seen the small gold mark on my back.

“C’mon Demon Spawn! We never believed that someone like you could have a soulmate, much less a bond so intense as to have the golden mark.”

Jason kept insisting. We got to a point where I just couldn't take it anymore. “This soulmate thing is bullshit. This ridiculous link ties people to the point of suffocation by making them believe they could never be happier than with the people with whom they share a stupid tattoo. Well, guess what? Not all of us who receive this stupid mark are good people, nor do we deserve the angels who are connected to us. Sometimes this thing is just bullshit that ties good people with people who don't deserve their love or sympathy. I, I refuse to believe that she doesn't deserve someone better than me.”

All three were speechless for the first time. As they thought about what to say, a bright light filled the batcave. A portal opened, clearly showing a redhead dressed as a rabbit.

A miraculous holder, apparently. Although I've never seen that one in particular. Before I could react, the redhead who looked about Dick's age more or less, began to speak.

"Let's see If you are right, baby Robin." And in a second, everything turned to light again, followed by a loud thud.

I didn't expect to open my eyes to find myself in the middle of a random street at midnight. While the trio of idiots got up, I decided to inspect where that strange rabbit woman had sent us, to find myself facing a place I had tried to enter multiple times but had never found the courage to do so. Below, The Dupain-Cheng Bakery, and above, the room of the woman with whom I share a tattoo.

I turned to face my brothers, who were staring at me in complete shock. I guess it's normal since they don’t know anything about miraculous to begin with, and I'm not going to explain it to them because it would be an unnecessary nuisance.

“Well, we should return home. Maybe a jet?” The three looked at me incredulously. They always have to be so useless?

"Why we need a jet? Where are we?” Drake was definitely on the verge of passing out from lack of sleep, after answering his question he's going to wake up in a second. This should be fun, at last.

"Paris, France." All three made faces of complete irritation, which I have to accept that I enjoyed after the night they were putting me through.

"Awesome, one of the few places where we don't have Zeta tubes." Added Grayson, clearly thinking what to do next.

“What are we doing here in the first place? That weird bunny sounded like she wanted to give you a lesson little demon. So, start talking. Why are we in Paris?” Jason tries to sound intimidating but honestly he just looks kind of irritated. There's no way I'm going to tell them where we are, so I'm going to have to play dumb until they agree to get out of here.

“I honestly have no idea. I had never been to Paris." I've never been someone to show their feelings a lot so lying shouldn't be too difficult. I do not usually do it since It´s a waste of time and energy, but I do not have many options at the moment. I need to get them away from here as soon as possible.

“Damn it, Damian. It didn't take you more than 10 seconds to conclude that we were not only in France, but specifically Paris. The rabbit obviously had unfinished business with you, and I bet this has everything to do with your secret soulmate. So start talking before I lose my patience.”

Drake sounded more intimidating than Todd, I’m kinda impressed to be honest.

"Tim is right, Damian. Probably if we return to Gotham the rabbit woman will send us back to France. Apparently she wants you to do something here. So spare us from wasting more time and start talking, please.”

Grayson sounded calmer than the annoying pair, wanting to appeal to my friendly side. As if I had one. But, I have to admit, they're right, that weird woman is probably returning me here until I'm brave enough to face her.

“We are here because my soulmate lives here. The room you can see upstairs with the balcony is hers.” It took longer for me to confess than what took the three of them to began climbing in the shadows to her balcony. I joined them, and the instant I landed I felt like I was short of breath.

"Stop being a coward, Robin! Come in and talk to her so we can go home.” Drake was getting angrier, I'm seriously thinking about knocking him out. I'd rather carry him than keep listening him. It's almost one in the morning but knowing her she's probably awake. Maybe they are right and I should arm myself with courage at once.

I was still analyzing my few options when in a quick and agile movement a beautiful blue-eyed woman came out onto the balcony in defense mode. I was expecting her to curse in French, or even a kick on the stomach. But as soon as our eyes connected, the young woman dropped to her knees and began to cry.

"What the hell, Damian? What did you do to the poor thing to receive you like this?” I heard Todd mutter behind me, but the truth is, I don't even know the answer. I know I hurt her, but it's not normal for her to start crying like this. The only thing I could do was get in my knees with her and hug her. At first she became incredibly tense, but she calmed down after a few minutes.

After what felt like 15 minutes, she began to speak.

“You are not real, but how I wish you were. I miss you every day, you know that right? I, I hope you know that. I miss you so much, D.” She was sobbing, and hurting. And my heart just couldn’t handle it.

“Angel, What are you talking about? Of course I’m real.” She started crying even louder after hearing my voice.

"I would love to, but it's been 10 years since I lost you. I couldn't even say goodbye to you, I should have been there, I should have done something.”  
What is she talking about? I turned to see my brothers, who saw her as if she was crazy.

“Angel, nothing happened to me, the last time we spoke was two years ago, I really don't know what you're talking about. Here are my brothers who can corroborate that I am not a ghost at all.”

> * * *
> 
> **Mari**

I decided to obey Damian and turn to meet three men who looked at me with curiosity, I quickly recognized them as the famous Gotham city superheroes. I gently pushed Dami a few centimeters away to see his face. He didn't look 14 like the last time I saw him, but neither did he look 24. At most, he could have been about 18 years old. Very strange things have happened to me throughout my life, but this? I need to calm down and start looking for a solution. If I'm dreaming all this there must be some reason, I have to find out what it is.

"So, If this is real, why are you guys here?" I tried to sound more confident but my lip couldn't stop shaking and my voice sounded much higher than I would have liked.

“I think the Bunny Miraculous holder brought us here, for some reason.” What? Alix brought them here? So, this is actually happening? Suddenly the few pieces I had started to fit. They are real, but not from, here. I wipe away my tears with my blouse, trying to collect myself.

"Why would Bunnix bring you here?"

"I was arguing with these jerks about soulmate bonds and how you deserve someone much better than me." Damian looked somewhat embarrassed to admit this in front of me, the woman on the other side of the string.

"I think I get it know." He's real, but not my Damian. My Dami died in that horrible way a decade ago, and there’s nothing I can do to bring him back.

I realize that I was thinking for too long and started to explain.

“Bunnix not only brought you to Paris, she brought you to one of the many alternate universes that exist. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but not your Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm 24 years old, and here, in my universe, you died in a horrible accident at the league 10 years ago along with your grandfather.”

The four of them were speechless. The one in the halmet somehow managed to say “What the hell?”


	2. The Night We Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains important clues to events that will be more relevant in the future, as well as some sneek peeks about the relationship between Damian and Marinette.

Chapter Two.

For the first time in my life I was speechless. What she said a few minutes ago comes back to my head and repeats itself over and over. ‘I should have been there, I should have done something.’ 

Okay, that’s one piece of the puzzle in this incredibly annoying situation. My angel did show up that day, and for a long time I was angry that she took such a risk when I was more than capable to protect myself. And now, it seems that the fact that she showed up and fought by my side is what kept me alive. Seems that I was not as capable as I thought.

Parts of the horrible things I said to her that day come back to slap me. ‘Why would you risk your life like this? Seems like you wanted to die’ ‘I don't need anyone, I am more than capable of winning my own battles’ ‘The fact that we share a stupid bond does not force you to do something so unconscious’. 

I’m such an asshole.

Many of those words came from the anger I felt having a not very pleasant conversation minutes before with my grandfather, which would be our last conversation, actually. In addition to how terrified I felt to see her in such danger. I’ve never seen a more brutal and bloody scene as the one we lived that day, and knowing that something could happen to her filled me with anguish and anger.

It’s not an excuse though. 

Since her parents are on vacation, the alternative version of Marinette and the trio of my useless brothers start a camp in the living room, And she starts making them hot chocolate. Do they think we are on vacation too or something? Even Jon would have been more useful than these three.

The four of them sit on their ridiculous camp, and they look at me, like they're waiting for me to do something.

"What?!" They turn to see each other, as if to decide who is going to speak. And apparently Grayson is the weakest player.

"If we want to understand what we are doing here, not only in another universe but specifically this one, it would be good If you tell us some stuff about your relationship with your Marinette."

Grayson looks somewhat nervous about how I will react, but also completely determined to convince me. Maybe they are right for once. Grayson and Drake are somewhat effective in this kind of task.

“Mari told us about the Miraculous already, so we already understand at least how we ended up here and a little more about your soulmate and how powerful she must be.” Todd adds, drinking what I'm sure isn't hot chocolate but a huge cup of loaded coffee.

"Mari?" I reply. They JUST met her.

"It was my idea, so there’s no confusion between whether you talk about your Marinette or me." Although in the light I can see the differences more clearly, she still sounds the same and makes the same gestures, and although I will never admit it out loud, it hurts to be here. It hurts to hear her, it hurts to see her. It just reminds me of what I lost.

“Okay, I guess is only fair. But I’m not telling you everything.” The three idiots looked annoyed, but Mari began to smile playfully. Maybe it's not my Marinette but I would always recognize that face, here or in any other universe.

"Spit it out already, Dupain-Cheng." She was surprised for a few seconds, but then the smile returned to her face, maybe even bigger than before.

“We could play something very famous among teenagers, it's called 10 questions. That way you don't have to explain everything and we can get important information in a more pleasant way.”

Jason starts laughing and Richard quickly starts to support Mari's idea. I listen to ridiculous arguments that come and go between the four of them until I realize that I will have to accept, so they can shut up. What a pain.

4 questions. One for each of you. Make them worth it.

“Okay, I’m going first. How do you two meet?” Grayson is eager to fill in all the blanks. I guess that's a fair question.

Marinette was chosen to be Ladybug from a very young age. Multiple assassins and criminals had their eyes on her. Her mother had belonged to the league in the past and came back asking for help. Surprisingly, mother agreed to take care of Marinette and protect her in the league, but I don't know her motives.” The others nodded, taking in the information I had just given them. Mari looked nostalgic. I decided to continue to end this as soon as possible.

"She was trained in the same way as all of us, but without the obligation to kill. She had only been a few days there when I had to kill for the first time. We were both 7 years old.” My brothers look at me with their mouths open, Mari frowns, but gestures at me to continue.

“Most children start until they are 10 years old, but I was not just anyone. The heir had to excel in everything, be the perfect assassin.” I have never told all this before, I feel a strange feeling on my stomach.

“Everyone found out, and none of the children wanted to be my combat partners because they were afraid that since I had already killed, I would do it in any situation and opportunity that presented itself. Not that I cared much, my duty was not to make friends, but, It was inconvenient. I was about to leave when I heard her voice. Too sharp and energetic for my liking, if it's okay for me to mention it.” Mari started to laugh softly, her expression much more relaxed than a few seconds ago.

“She was the one who should fear me the most, since she would never be forced to be on that situation. But when I looked her in the eye I didn't see fear. She just smiled at me and put herself in position. I remember thinking she was completely crazy. And for the record, I was right.” She laughs again and sticks her tongue out at me.

“7 Years old, huh.” Grayson whispers, digesting the information.

All three are lost in thought, so Mari takes the initiative. "What is your favorite memory with her?" In an instant they all return to reality and begin to whistle. How childish, and they're supposed to be the adults here.

“Probably my first birthday with her in my life. We don't hold such trivial and meaningless events, but for her, it was the most important event in a person's life. She couldn't see his mom very often, since it was dangerous, but that day she spent her chance getting her to bring a little cake to sneak in. She came into my room at full speed, with the biggest fool's face I've ever seen, and tripped. Since she could get up from the ground unscathed, I decided to save what she had in her hands. Wich I quickly identified as a 'cake' after spending 2 hours listening to her about how they were the most delicious thing on the planet and that it was a crime that I had never seen or eaten one.” The four of them try hard not to cry, cry babies.

“She started lighting a candle, which worried me a lot. I asked her why she wanted to burn something that she was so excited to get, and she started laughing. I have never seen her as excited on her birthdays as she was that day on mine. She explained the nonsense of the wish thing, and I had to participate to avoid an accident. With Marinette Dupain-Cheng it is not safe to have fire nearby. ”

“Your face when eating cake for the first time was so worth it. I will never forget it.” This woman is adorable no matter what universe she is in. That's annoying.

“Such a sweet story, babybird.” Richard really wants to cry, it's kind of amusing.

"My turn, Demon Spawn, when did the soulmate mark come out?" Ugh, damn Todd. I'm sick of soulmate bullshit, like he would say before he found out I have one.

"We were ten years old. I was so mad at Grandfather. He did not approve of Marinette and me being friends, claiming time and time again that she was just a distraction for me, and if we kept it up he would get her out of there regardless of my mother's agreement. He was about to leave and I tried to follow him, but Marinette stopped me hugging me tightly. After a few minutes, the courage began to fade, and I corresponded to the hug. That's when our hands started to shine, forming marks on each other's backs, right where our hands were touching."

"Sounds like old Al Ghoul didn't like the news." Drake joked.

"I will only answer if you want to spend your question." Cleverly, he shook his head, and after a few seconds determined the final question.

“Why did you two split up?” Damn Drake. I totally want to punch you right now. 

I take a long breath. Moments between the two of us going through my head over and over, like a whirlpool.

“The roles changed over time, I am no longer able to protect her. She doesn't understand, but pushing her away is the hardest thing I've ever done. Which is ridiculous if you think of all the atrocities I committed in my short life. Destiny or the stupid thing that people think controls these things was wrong, I'm not her other half at all. And although she will never admit it, I think she knows it too.”

"She does." Mari whispered. I cannot express how much I didn’t need or wanted that confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is very important so that both you and the brothers have some context about the relationship between Daminette during their stay in the alternate universe.
> 
> I'm so excited, I have a lot planned out for this story, I hope you liked Chapter 2.  
> I'm honestly waaaaay too nervous. No hate, please. I'm a sensitive soul. 
> 
> On another note, things that for you could make no sense will be definitely explained later, so be patient please!❤️
> 
> A comment will mean a lot to me.
> 
> Be Safe!


	3. Everything Has Changed

“Chapter Three”

Destiny or the stupid thing that people think controls these things was wrong, I'm not her other half at all. And although she will never admit it, I think she knows it too.”

"She does." Mari whispered. I cannot express how much I didn’t need or wanted that confirmation.

"Obviously I can't confirm it, but everything you talked about is as I remember it." Mari is studying my face, but honestly I don't quite know what to take from any of this. At least I have 2 clues at the moment.

1.This Marinette was smarter than mine and did not risk her life to save me.

2\. If we were also soulmates in this universe, it means that she probably established a relationship with someone else, which could confirm or ruin my theory that I am not the best choice for her.

“Let me explain. Being soulmates isn't about being with someone who is 'perfect' for you. Perfection doesn’t exist, D. Soulmates challenge you, make you angry, and makes you want to fight, and they help you grow and keep going. They are intense, difficult, loyal, passionate, and committed. They are not easy, but it’s worth it." She pauses for a second and then continues.

"I don't think she thinks you are each other's missing piece. I think she knows that you don't have to fit, that you don't lack a part. And that she doesn’t doubt that you are destined to meet again and again, in your previous life, in this one and in the one that follows."

I study her words. After hearing Mari’s opinion it’s not very difficult to imagine why the bunny sent us here. She wants to brainwash me so I change my mind. Nice try, rabbit.

I cannot say that her words will not torment me for several nights, but I cannot afford the others noticing that I am doubting my decision to push my girl away.

I nod at Mari and then turn to my brothers so they can take the hint and change the subject.

"That was awkward." "Tell me about it." "What if the answer is to kill him just as in this universe?" Damn idiots.

I go out to the hall for a moment to clear my head, and when I return, Mari is already in her room and the trio of idiots asleep in the living room. I try to do the same, without much success.

After two hours, the same nightmare as every night wakes me up. Luckily when everyone went to sleep it was already late and not many hours pass before everyone is awake again. Mari indulges us all with an almost Pennyworth-level breakfast, and the four of them seem to get along pretty well.

“So, Mari. Tells us about your life after Demon Spawn... you know.” How delicate, Todd.

She takes a deep breath and then answer "I’m a fashion designer. I’m also getting married in a few months, my fiance’s name is Adrien."

We were all shocked, I'm pretty sure I have a disgusted expression on my face. That damn cat managed to have her in this universe too.

“Actually tomorrow I'm going to Gabriel’s to see three wedding dresses for me to choose from, and I have to finish working on the Fall-Winter line.”

"What? I always believed that you would design and make your own wedding dress.” She looks really defensive, apparently I touched a nerve.

"Well, I'd love to, but I'm going to inherit the company, I'm too busy to take care of a dress."

“Just a dress? Interesting. And I always believed you would’ve your own fashion empire. Not that you would hang on someone else's.” She looks angry, but she doesn't answer back. My brothers look at me like I don't know what I'm doing, but it's the first time in all this damn time that I finally feel like I know what I'm doing. So I keep pushing.

"What happened to all those dreams? How did you end up going the easy route?”

And she snapped. She finally came out of that service attitude that she uses when she is Ladybug, and for the first time since we met, I can see the real Mari.

“It was never the easy route. I had to let go of many dreams, and work just as hard or even harder for an empire that is not mine.”

"And why did you do it?" She’s getting irritated.

"For the same reason I gave up being Ladybug." The second she finishes the sentence, covers her mouth. Unable to believe what she just confessed.

"You what? What the hell? You loved being Ladybug!” Now I’m the one who is getting frustrated. Great.

"I know, but I love Adrien more. I couldn't have both, so I made a decision. The right one.”

Before I start giving what to me are pretty good points as to why this Mari is ruining her life, Jason dares to put his hand on my mouth and carry me into the kitchen.

“Jason, don’t. I want to hear him. I need to.” Mari sounds frustrated, and vulnerable, but at the same time, I can see fire in her eyes, willing to burn me.

“I think it's stupid that you let go everything that makes you be you. I don't know anyone with more potential than you, and you threw it all overboard for a good-for-nothing model.” Her knuckles are turning white, her breathing is getting heavier. 

“First of all, don't talk like that about Adrien. You are judging me 100% on what you know about your Marinette. But you know what? We are very different. She didn’t lose her soulmate, her best friend... forever.” She looks hurt, even betrayed?

"Well, maybe not, but he did reject her and completely cut her off from his life."

"Shut the fuck up, Drake!" I want to kill him, but I kind of deserved it.

I know that I am being too harsh and stupid, I have no right to tell her how to live her life, and the reality is, we are strangers. As much as she looks, sounds and feels like my Angel, she’s not her.

“I'm sorry to interrupt this strange, weird and awkward fight, but outside is a young lady in a Ladybug suit, I suppose your replacement, and she's quite hurt, shouldn't we do something?” We both turn to where Grayson is, he's looking out the window, and seems worried.

"Kagami is hurt?" In a second, Mari is next to him, also looking at the window to watch the scene.

I slowly approach them and the situation looks quite ruthless. A young woman, physically similar to Mari. It can be seen that she has some training, but she is not even close to Marinette’s, due to the fact that she has been trained since childhood for this role. Even so, she's admirably putting up with the fight but doesn't seem to have much strength left.

Not a minute goes by when she falls to the ground unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I could finish Chapter 3 this weekend and in the end I managed to finish it a day earlier.
> 
> We were able to read how our beloved Mari is doing in a world in which she lost her dear Robin🤭being sunshine’s wife doesn’t sound too bad.
> 
> On another note, I’m really excited for chapter’s four and fiveeeee🤩  
> I hope you like Chapter 3, wish you health and love❤️ (If you don’t think I suck a comment will mean a lot to me)


	4. Holding Out For A Hero

Chapter Four.

“Where is your stupid cat?” She is so shocked by the scene that she doesn’t even register the insult, and makes a gesture that indicates not having the slightest idea.

So did he keep his Miraculous? Selfish idiot.

"Guys, you need to see this." We look out the window again to find Ladybug fighting, the other girl, Kagami, still unconscious on the floor.

"But, If you're here, it means..." Grayson says, pointing from Mari to me.

"Damn it." It's the only thing I can say, putting on my mask and rushing out of the building.

It is the first time I have seen her since we walked away from each other. She moves nimbly in front of her 5 opponents, but having to take care of Kagami and her miraculous makes it difficult for her to fight. One of the minions is about to hit her in the back but I manage to stop him with my sword, resting my back on hers.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yeah, this one is definitely my Angel.

"Helping you out, now dodge!" I jump on top of her and kick one of the akumatized minions hard in the jaw.

“Robin! Be gentle! These are normal innocent people!”

“I'm not sure your unconscious friend thinks the same thing, but it's fine. We will do it your way.” The trio of idiots finally appears and they get Kagami out of there, probably an order from Mari, who is still cowardly locked in her house.

Our movements are fluid, we don’t have to speak to know what the other needs. A buried complicity that no matter how hard we try to erase is always there.

“I have to go for the real Akumatized person. I'll be back for you soon so we can go home. It looks like I already found the package Bunnix told me about.”  
She gives me a brief smile and pulls out her yo-yo to get out of there.

"There's no way I'm going to let you go alone." I reach to stop her.

"I'm not risking a skilled martial artist and swordman getting akumatized. I’ll be fine.” My cheeks involuntarily start to turn red. I hadn't suffered from these kinds of teenage ridiculous reactions in a long time. 

I'm about to object again when she adds. "For the first time in your life, trust me." I saw the fear of fighting that this universe Marinette has, and I don't want the same for mine. If I want her to have faith in herself, I have to have faith in her too.

"Okay, but come back in one piece, Angel." She looks surprised, definitely expecting more fighting, but then winks and flies away.

I force myself to return to Mari's house.

"Damn Demon Spawn, She is a bad ass." Todd is smiling and looks awfully excited.

"Of course your soulmate is a skilled hand-to-hand combat too." Drake points out. Mari is nowhere to be seen, probably on her room taking care of her friend and her poor life choices.

"I know that face. You don’t get to say how she should live her life.” Grayson sounds good damn serious and I actually know he's right.

"We are leaving anyway. We just need to wait for the real Marinette.” Everyone looks annoyed at me.

"This Mari is just as real. Just from another universe where she no longer have to put up with your annoying self.”

Suddenly she leaves her room, her eyes look sad.

“Guys, can I have a moment with Damian?” Everyone nods, and go out into the hall.

I honestly don't know what to say to her, so she starts.

"I'm actually kinda sad that you feel like I ruined my life. I feel like I've let my Damian down. I never thought I could have this kind of opportunity, and all we did was fight.”

My chest hurts to see her so sad. I focused so much on understanding what I was doing here, that I didn't enjoy my time with her. I focused so much on the fact that she was not MY soulmate, that I forgot that for her I was her only chance to know what could have been of hers. And exactly as with my Angel, I ruined it in an impressive almost effortlessly way.

I have to fix this.

"I'm so sorry, Mari. Your life is not exactly what I thought it would be, but in a way it is the life I always wanted for my Marinette. A normal fiancé who loves her. A life out of the superhero costume. I always reproached her for not being like that, and now I come and reproach you for not being like her.”

Mari smiles through tears, and hugs me with all her strength. After a few seconds, she pulls away slightly to look closely at my face.

"So handsome, this other Marinette is so lucky. No matter what you think now, I know that in the end you will succeed. Don't let anything separate you from her, I didn't fight enough for Damian and look what happened. Soulmates belong together. You have to let go of fear and start trusting more.”

"You should also take your advice. I know there are a lot of things I shouldn't have an opinion on, but I saw the fear in your eyes today, when you thought you needed to wear your suit. I don't know what happened to make you so scared, but you have to remember who you are. You saw her today. There's nothing that Marinette has that you don't have.” There seems to be something she wants to say, but she regrets it and nods.

"You are right. For a long time, after losing my soulmate, I let myself fall. If I couldn't save my person, how could I save others? I endured it for a few months, but every day I had the mask I felt unworthy to wear it. Until I finally got rid of that obligation. Until today I had never seen what I could have been, if I had fought more, if I had trusted more. But it seems like something worth trying. Thanks, Damian.”

"For what? Be a pain? ” She laughs, and I can't help a smile.

"For giving me the closure I needed. Even if you are no longer in this universe, seeing you fight next to her today made me realize something. there are many other places where the two of you are together, and you continue to love, fight and protect each other. And nothing gives me more peace and happiness than thinking that.” She hugs me with all her strength one more time, and this time I gently return her gesture.

"We’ll always find each other." She kisses my cheek and goes.

I go out the front door to find my brothers lying in the hallway. 

"Let's find my girl and get the hell away from here." The three of them get up quickly, eager to finally get out of this nightmare.

"I thought she wasn't your girl anymore?"

“DAMN IT TODD, JUST SHUT UP.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I for real wasn’t expecting to update this week, I haven't been feeling very well, but here it is, I hope you like it.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments mean a lot.


	5. Stuck On You

Chapter Five.

"How do you know where she is?" Todd asks, running next to me.

"I feel her close. It's like something draws me to her."

"Literally a string." Drake answers.

"Benefits of having the strangest and most powerful bond of all, the gold one is a matter of serious destiny." Grayson adds.

Again with the soulmates crap. I stop, it seems that she’s done, I see everything around us coming back to normal. The cat is there with her. She laughs at one of his lousy jokes. He leans down, kisses her hand and runs off. In another situation I would definitely knock him out for less than that.

She doesn't turn, but starts to speak loud enough for me to hear her.

“Ready to go? Hello everyone.” Her voice is lower than normal, it seems she's trying not to yell at me.

"Look at me." Her body stiffens at my voice.

"Angel ... please." She takes a deep breath, and turn slowly.

“I did not expect to find you in an alternate universe. Are you looking for your perfect version of me? Less stubborn? More obedient? Less unconscious?” I can see the pain in her eyes, I feel all the courage and pain that she is feeling and I know that it is too much, but even so, she does not allow herself to shed a tear.

“You know that you have never been the problem. You don't know what I would give for things not to be like this. You know what I would give to be able to offer you a safe and peaceful life? What would I give to deserve you?”

She frowns. She's making a weird face.

> **Marinette**

Sometimes I forget everything that Damian has suffered throughout his life. Maybe because it’s less painful than remembering everything he had to do. I usually get angry because of his great need to protect me, which includes what has led him to get away from me, without first thinking about how we got to this. At times like this, when I see the despair on his face, the pain and memories that I try so hard to erase come back, in my case, to give me a good wake-up call.

Her grandfather never approved our friendship, so he tried to make life for me as difficult as possible, and everything got worse when our mark appeared. Damian rebelled against him time after time, earning multiple punishments for "disobedience."

No matter how much I begged him to stop defending me, no matter how many beatings and mistreatment he received, no matter how many extra people he had to kill ordered by his grandfather in order to keep me safe, with firm intentions to protect me, he never hesitated. And even today I am sure that he doesn’t regret anything.

It is stupid and ridiculous of me to hope that all those abuses didn’t alter the way he sees life, us, and our soulmate bond.

I’m not giving up on you, Damian.

I know I've been blank for a few minutes, so I avoid pretending I wasn’t and jump to hug him. He looks quite surprised, but catches me without hesitating.  


Until now I hadn’t understood how much I had missed him, the familiarity that I feel being in his arms gives me a peace that I have not felt in years. I feel his smile against my neck, and I can't believe I managed to be separated from him for two years.

My earrings start ringing and I reluctantly move away from Dami.

"Sorry for the show, I'm Ladybug, nice to meet you guys, let's go before we cause trouble in this universe."

Before they can respond, a Bunnix hole appears at our feet and we finally go home.

> **Damian**

The five of us appeared back in the batcave, all as it was before this nightmare began.

The three start asking Marinette question after question, she excited answers each one.

"Do you know why your ... partner? take us to that place? ” Tim asks, as he begins to read everything he finds about the Miraculous on the computer.

"No, but she has to have an important reason. Although we can't understand it now.”

“When Damian showed up during the fight, you knew it was him without seeing him. And before we left you also knew we were there before turning around. How?” Grayson looks intrigued, Marinette smirks.

"It was, everything and nothing. The sound or lack of it in his movements, his breathing, that verbal tick he has when he rest his upper teeth on his tongue and then pull it away. And the acceleration of my heart when I felt his body resting on my back. I also have like a... feeling, that tells me he's close” I blush like an idiot, again. Fucking great.

Before the questions continue the costume disappears, transforming into pink shorts and a pretty white blouse.

“No way, you look so cute! from this moment I baptize you as pixie pop. ” Todd looks quite excited, and she laughs.

"You should stay for dinner, Marinette. Dad would love to meet baby bird’s soulmate.” She turns around, waiting for my approval. As if I don’t always do whatever she wants. I don't understand that change in attitude so suddenly, at first she wanted to hit me and now it seems that everything is fine. Maybe this extra time will give me some clue about her attitude change.

"Of course you can, Angel." She smiles, looking excited. And I fight with all my strength not to run to kiss her.

"And we definitely have to talk about this Angel thing." Jason teases me.

"What about it? Just look at her.” She blushes, my brothers look surprised.

Marinette approaches me, stopping only inches away. She raises her hands and lightly touches my mask, asking for permission with her eyes. I nod, and she takes it from me. She admires me without saying anything, gently touching my face. All I can see now is her.

"You two have an amazing ability to pretend we're not here."


	6. What We Are About

Chapter Six.

I excuse myself to take off my suit, and when I return my three brothers are in the living room completely enthralled and fascinated by Marinette.

I take a second to see her. Her hair was untied, which looks much longer than she used to. She laughs and talks to my annoying brothers as if she has known them forever. I had never been more confused. I still think that the only thing I can bring her are problems and suffering, although I no longer continue doing the same as when we were children, my job as a vigilante is not easier or less bloody. And as much as I want to I can never completely separate myself from the League. Damn it, the League. I lied to the three idiots when I told them I didn't know what my mother had asked for in exchange for protecting Marinette, but I definitely can't think about the engagement now.

I should have pushed her away when I could, because now having her here, laughing with my family, it feels right. It was hard enough walking away the first time, can I do it again?

"You've been there ten minutes, come sit down." Her voice takes me out of my mental debate.

“What, How did you know he was there? I swear that brat floats, he never makes a single noise. Probably has a pact with the devil.” I grab a knife from the nearest pot and throw it at Jason, but Marinette is faster and stops it without batting an eye.

“Impressive.” Drake chuckles, turning from Marinette to me.

“Good estimation but you could have cut yourself.” She rolls her eyes.

“Just come here, Damian.”

Each step I take makes me more nervous. And everything gets worse when I sit down and we listen the door. We all know it’s father, and we prepare ourselves for the thousand questions that we are going to have to answer, especially me.

What I did not expect at all is the woman with whom he is.

Their eyes meet Marinette's.

"I didn't know we had company, good night Miss ..." Father comes over to shake hands, and she gets up to meet him halfway.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, it´s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wayne.”

“Likewise, Miss Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette approaches to hug my mother, and she responds the hug, even looks happy.

“What is happening? Is scary.” Grayson whispered.

“Mother adores Marinette. She is the only girl she believes is good enough to be with me.”

“What is happening?” Father looks confused.

“I can't believe Damian has been here for four years and you didn’t know the love of his life. And then you say that I'm a bad mother.” Mother smirks, and I want to slap myself.

Everyone turns to see me, and I want to make a hole in the ground because I start to blush. I would like to deny it and run away, but I would never deny her or how I feel about her. She’s blushing too, and comes back to sit next to me.

“We broke up, Talia. That’s probably why he didn’t mentioned me.” But of course she would accuse me with my mother, Marinette can be ruthless when she wants to be, learned from the best, if i can say it myself.

“You what? I didn't educate you to be so stupid.” Not good, the woman looks angry.

“She deserves a normal life, mother. Not to be tied to my horrible destiny.” Her gaze softens a bit, now she looks at me like I'm dumb, rather than stupid. Marinette intertwines her hand with mine as saying sorry.

“Years and you still don’t understand, Damian. I thought you were smarter than this.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I admit that at first I also had a wrong version of both of your fates, but everything cleared up when your soulmate marks appeared.”

I can't help rolling my eyes. Until when they will stop with that?

"Do you know how many people have that color?" I shook my head. The truth is that I have never wanted to do much research on this topic, sometimes I even tried to forget it.

"Alive, currently only 10, including you two." Marinette and I turn to see each other, I can't deny that it's a pretty disturbing number.

“The gold one is the most legendary and powerful mark of all, and connects people who are destined to be together. It is not a simple tattoo that gives you love advice, It’s dictating your path. Challenging it can negatively change the turn of events and end in unimaginable tragedies. We cannot know at what level our decisions may impact the future.”

Marinette looks completely pale, I know we are both remembering the same thing.

(Do you know why your ... partner? take us to that place? ” Drake asks, as he begins to read everything he finds about the Miraculous on the computer.

"No, but she has to have an important reason. Although we can't understand it now.”)

Damn it. I'll put it on the list for the future Damian to worry about. For now I must focus on mother not trying to kill me.

“Why do you think that even though your grandfather hated her, he never tried to kill her? He knew perfectly well that your destiny was to be with her.”

"To be honest I never understood why he hated her so much, the fights we had over the years to keep him from doing something bad to her were countless."

"Anyone with eyes can see how important she is to you, but your grandfather, like me, could see beyond what you let on." She pauses for a second, an almost imperceptible smile on her face. 

"The first time I saw you laugh, it was the day Marinette arrived. You had just finished a class in which you had been partners, and you continued training a little more. She tripped over her own feet, and fell from behind. In other circumstances you would have complained about how incompetent she was or even attacked. But you laughed with her, and offered her a hand to help her up.” Father can't believe what he hears, my brothers can't stop smiling at us like idiots.

“Marinette itself wasn’t the problem, It’s the power she has to take you from demon to human in a second. That is the reason why your grandfather never wanted her around you.”

Father turns from Marinette to me, and then focuses on our hands, my thumb unconsciously stroking hers.

“Your destiny is not to live miserable doing something that you think you have to do, just because your grandfather, your father or even me told you so. Your destiny is this woman you love since the day you met her. The path you decide to take together in the future is up to both of you.”

“I wish my destiny was to be with a beautiful french superhero like pixie pop.” And with that Todd earns the second knife of the night.

"I need to lie down." Father looks stressed.

“Me too.” We all respond in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm. A little more about their bond and how important will be in the near future. I also took the liberty to leave some clues for future chapters.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
> What do you think of Talia? Is she being a good mother for the first time? What do you think Bruce thinks about all this? Or Damian himself now that he heard a totally different perspective than his?
> 
> Next chapter is entirely from marinette's point of view🌸


	7. I’m A Fire Starter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on Marinette's point of view from her first meeting with Damian until the end of chapter six. 🌸
> 
> Happy reading!

Chapter Seven.

> _**Marinette** _

These hours have been a whirlwind of emotions that I am still unable to process. Staying strong in front of him has cost me a lot of energy, and I honestly don't know what to do or how to react. When I felt his back against mine, my heart began to beat stronger than ever, for even a second I almost neglected myself in combat. I started to feel angry, sad, desperate, but at the same time, in the midst of all of them, I was unquestionably relieved. Because he was there, and if he was there, I was safe.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Okay, that was rude. But I can't help it, I honestly think I'd feel a lot better if I knocked him out.

"Helping you out, now dodge!" I obey in reflex and he jumps on top of me and kicks one of the akumatized people hard in the jaw.

“Robin! Be gentle! These are normal innocent people!” What do he thinks we are doing? What is he doing here? Why Alix send me here? Why is Kagami the one wearing the ladybug miraculous? Bunnix is going to owe me a great explanation.

“I'm not sure your unconscious friend thinks the same thing, but it's fine. We will do it your way.”

A small laugh escapes my lips but I think he didn't hear it. God, I’m mad but I missed his voice.

We start fighting together, that feeling of familiarity and complicity is there. We follow the other without hesitation, complete trust in each other's ability. I can see out of the corner of my eye how his brothers get Kagami out of here, and now that we can move more freely, it only takes one more minute to finish off all the akumatized people.

I can't help but feel a bit disappointed when we finally look at each other and the first thing I find is his mask covering those beautiful green eyes completely.

Those green eyes that I was desperately looking for in someone else, but I could never find again. At least not like those, not like his. His are able to reflect my soul like a mirror.

I explain that I have to go finish the job, and mentally prepare myself for a discussion to meet his almost immediate acceptance. I wink at him and run off to swing with the yo-yo before melting at the way he said 'Angel' to me.

Concentrating on what is happening with this akuma is not easy for me, I do not know the situation, nor the lifes of these people. I recognize many of them, but only physically. I am seconds away from an anxiety attack when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"This feels like a great deja vu." I can't help but be stunned a few seconds after flipping. Chat Noir looks clearly older. His hair is somewhat shorter, his body visibly more muscular, his features much finer.

He quickly understands that I'm not from here, and helps me with the same enthusiasm as my own Adrien does. He guides me and facilitates the lucky charm process in an impressive way, especially as he is able to use his cataclysm without having to reload and I can't help but feel proud of all that Adrien will achieve with his Miraculous. I kinda want to ask him about Kagami using the ladybug one but It’s not my place.

For a few seconds I forget my current situation and that my ridiculously hot ex-boyfriend who abandoned me when I needed him most is waiting for me just a few minutes away, even smiling when I listen Chat Noir calling me 'little lady'.

However, It all comes back to my head when I hear him walk towards me right after Chat Noir left.

I don't want to turn around because at this point all my feelings and thoughts are stirring to such a high level that I can only define it as chaos. I know Damian notices, but he still pushes again and asks me to turn around. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, but when I open them again all I see is pain.

I didn't expect him to answer with such sincerity, with so much love, with so much sadness. I always knew there was something he was trying to protect me from, something important enough to give up on me. But blaming him for two years and pretending he never existed was much easier than admitting that I gave up on him because I was tired of fighting. I was so tired of fighting.

We hug and I can feel peace immediately. Peace of mind knowing that I am where I belong.

I know we have a lot to discuss, but I'm going to make sure we have enough time for it. For now I just want to enjoy having him around for a while, and get to know his new life a little.

The boys invite me to stay for dinner, and I really enjoy being with them and seeing them interact with Dami.

After hours I was finally able to remove his mask, and the moment ocean blue found emerald green, I finally felt at home.

What I certainly did not expect was to meet Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul less than an hour later.

I immediately introduce myself to Mr. Wayne, I am totally shocked to see his face up close. The features that I have loved for years in Damian definitely come from him.

I hug Talia without thinking but she unexpectedly returns the hug. Our relationship was always almost friendly. She is definitely not the mother of the year, but she always respected her son and raised him as best she could in an environment like the League and with the obligations that both of them had.

It didn't take me five minutes to let her know that Damian and I broke up and although I felt like I had to get it out, perhaps in the form of a small revenge, I couldn’t help but feel like a snitch.

I sit next to him and take his hand as he begins to argue with his mother, and although it was my fault, he does not hesitate a second to interlace his fingers with mine and even begins to caress it.

“It is not a simple tattoo that gives you love advice, It’s dictating your path. Challenging it can negatively change the turn of events and end in unimaginable tragedies. We cannot know at what level our decisions may impact the future.”

Hearing those words from Talia reminds me that I have no idea why they were in nothing less than an alternate universe, but I'm almost certain it had to do with Bunnix. Will our bond have anything to do with it? What did she try to tell him? What did she try to change? And why was it so important to change it?

I decide that I will worry about this some other time, and return to the conversation just before it ends.

“Your destiny is not to live miserable doing something that you think you have to do, just because your grandfather, your father or even me told you so. Your destiny is this woman you love since the day you met her. The path you decide to take together in the future is up to both of you.”

Clearly what his mother told him affects him, but he soon disguises it.

He brings me closer to him, kisses my hair and then rests his chin on my head. I can tell he’s stressed, and his stubborn self does not want to admit that maybe he made the wrong decision, because it would be accepting that we lost two years that we could spend together for nothing.

Jason says something to ease the tension and I can't help but laugh. I feel like we're going to get along really well. He seems quite fond of Damian, he throws a knife at him, but Jason just dodges it and raises his middle finger at D with a small smirk.

We all admit that we are tired but before something else happens an old man I can recognize as 'Pennyworth' by Damian's stories before we broke up, kindly comes to ask us to go to the dining room.

Bruce and Talia stay for a few more minutes in the living room and while the rest of us walk to the dinning room Timmy murmurs to me that dinners at home are always difficult to survive without problems and that with today's events it will definitely be an interesting one, and I can definitely expect a FBI level interrogation from Bruce after he finds out that I know their secret identities. (Honestly not my fault, it is quite easy to connect the dots when you would recognize Damian anywhere, mask or not, green boots or not.)

Well, Tim is right, this will definitely be interesting.

I confirm this immediately when I get to the table and Timmy sit in front of me and Dick and Jason on each side and I can see Dami's vein about to burst.

“What? I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with soulmates, Demon Spawn.” Jason couldn't even speak without laughing.

In a quick moment Damian takes a fork in each hand and tries to stick them into Jason and Tim’s hands. Miraculously they managed to dodge it and the four start chasing each other around the table.

As I watched, all I could think was that the one who wrote "Trouble never looked so god damn fine" probably wrote it inspired by them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really important for me to highlight Marinette's feelings about this situation, now there is a more complete vision of these two fools. (I really enjoyed writing this chapter.)
> 
> In the next chapter daminette meets their present. (And Mari meets Jon.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! comments and kudos mean the world to me.


	8. I Almost Do

Chapter Eight.

> _**Damian** _

After that lousy dinner in which at least father ended up understanding the whole situation and even approving of Marinette, the three idiots, she and I decided to return to the room to talk about the last 24 hours and what they meant.

"So, Damian was making a big scene about how much better you are without him and that basically that legendary mark of fate was a sham and a hoax." Todd opens his mouth before I'm able to break it, and I don't have another option but to turn to see Marinette's response. Unexpectedly she starts to laugh softly.

"I can literally hear it. Something like... 'This soulmate thing is bullshit'." mimics my voice as she speaks, and her facial expressions are almost identical to mine. My brothers start to laugh remembering that those were my exact words, and I can't help but chuckle at how well she knows me.

"By the way, congratulations to the one who taught him that word." She smirks at Jason.

"Thank you for appreciating my hard work as big brother with this hopeless child, pixie pop." I raise my middle finger at Todd who smiles and sends me a damn kiss.

"Okay, we should probably focus. What happened after?" Marinette interrumpts before we start fighting.

"A redhead dressed as a rabbit, who we know now is one of the miraculous holders, opened a portal and led us to that place where you found us." Dick informs her, and Marinette nods.

"Okay, Do you guys know why Kagami was the one with the ladybug miraculous?" The four of us look at each other, and it's pretty obvious that everyone is waiting for me to respond. Cowards.

"Alternate Universe Marinette resigned." I can see a thousand thoughts going through her head. She cannot believe that there is a world where she could give up Tikki and save people.

"Why I... why she would do that?" She looks confused, I can see the same feelings I felt on her face.

"I couldn't understand it at first either. But I think all the decisions she made different from you started the night of the accident."

"What? What does that night have to do with all this?"

"Her Damian did not survive." She unconsciously leans closer to me, her trembling hands meeting mine and I try to squeeze them hard enough so that she has no doubt I'm here. When she doesn't react, I kneel in front of her, carefully take her face and bring her closer to me, so that she can clearly see my eyes.

"Look at me, Marinette." She takes a few seconds to fix her eyes on mine, when she finally does, I can immediately see all the fear she is feeling. All the 'what if's?' going through her mind. "It's fine, love. I'm here. Thanks to you, actually. I always new you were an angel."

"I never believed that Damian could be so cheesy."

"I didn't even think he was able to have feelings."

"Shut up idiots, you are ruining the moment for them."

I silently thank Grayson, and refocus on the small, trembling creature in front of me.

"What you mean thanks to me?" She's definitely overwhelmed.

"The other Marinette was not as unconscious as you to risk her life that way. But it seems that this insconsciousness of yours is what kept me alive. Apparently I am not as competent as I thought. And, I'm... I'm sorry habibti."

She jumps from the chair to my lap, and I shift from kneeling to sitting on the floor so I can comfort her better. It's fascinating the way her face always ends up buried in my neck, like it belongs there. With my right hand I hold her head, and with the left I bring her closer to me from her waist.

I turn to see my brothers, a strange mixture of emotions on their faces. After a few minutes, Marinette finishes calming down.

"Just thinking about the possibility of losing you forever hurts like hell. I will never let you leave my life again, Damian Wayne Al Ghul. You are arrogant, grumpy, jealous, intense, impulsive, and half of the time I just want to punch you." She lifts her head from my neck so I can see her eyes. "But, you are mine. I belong with you. And you know that, so stop being a pain."

Wow, she left me speechless. I missed my little bad ass so fucking much. The confident way she said I was hers made her sound really hot. Todd distracts me from my thoughts with a chuckle, and Grayson is smiling at her like crazy. Before I can actually answer, Drake interrupts us.

"That'a actually our best option right now. Doesn't it seem strange to you that the bunny took us to a place where you are dead? Not only that, but apparently the only variant for that to happen has to do 100% with that Marinette? You believed that your Marinette would be much happier with someone else and we already saw a Mari who gave up all her dreams to hold on to that 'perfect for her' someone. In less than a day we saw how their lives were heavily affected in various ways by not being together." He pauses for a second and then continues.

"Which brings me to the second point. Why does the bunny needs so much to put you both back together? So much as to send us to another reality so that you can see things clearly? Probably something really bad is yet to come, if we consider what Talia explained to us about your soulmate bond."

We all decided that the right thing for now is for Marinette and I to stay together. About our current relationship, we decided to be friends for now and see what happens next. I struggled a lot to avoid losing my patience when she told us that she had been living in Gotham for a month now, after she defeated Hawk Moth in Paris. And that on Monday she will start her senior year at Gotham Academy and she didn't think to tell me anything. I know she doesn't have to, but I still felt a little upset.

After that, I almost lost it again when I found out she was risking herself in a horrible neighborhood knowing that I lived in the same city, and we managed to convince her to move in with us. She has her own room, but as expected, every night after returning from patrol I find her with one of my hoodies, curled up in my bed.

In moments like the ones we have spent this week, as simple as drawing together in bed or snuggle with her to sleep is when I realize that it has always been and always will be her.

> _**Marinette** _

The last two months have been very difficult emotionally. The last battle with Hawk Moth was... too much. The pain in Adrien's face and how heartbreaking his crying sounded frequently woke me up in the middle of the night. I spent many hours doubting my decision to come to America instead of accompanying him to England, but I couldn't just ignore the scholarship I had gotten in Gotham City of all possible places. I felt this transparent string calling me back and I followed it.

That's why I didn't feel so surprised when I felt Damian's presence on Bunnix's unexpected mission, but not being surprised doesn't mean I was prepared. In less than 24 hours I was living with him again and very confused about how I should feel.

Understanding the reasons for his decisions doesn't mean they didn't hurt. It was two years in which I needed him so many times, in which I wondered if he didn’t feel his chest burning with pain and his heart literally broken. In which I wondered if sometimes something reminded him of me and he dreamed about my laugh, or if he saw my face in someone else's blue eyes. In which I saw in my free time the photos that his brothers uploaded to their social networks to see if he appeared, and laugh and cry like a fool when he did.

I kept wondering what to do until the guys told me what happened in the alternate universe. I could never imagine letting go of Tikki, giving up fighting. But a part of me, the one that is tired of being the chosen one, the one that had to live all her childhood in the midst of assassins, the one that has worked tirelessly to save an entire city alone since fourteen years old, can understand perfectly.

As for the part about losing Damian forever, I had honestly never thought of the possibility. After the first year I never believed that he would be part of my present or future again, but I began to settle for knowing that he was fine, that he was with his family who, according to what they put on the internet, seemed to love him and appreciate him in their own way. (lots of cuddle videos from Dick, lots of pranks from Jason, and lots of fights with Timmy)

When Damian told me that and the possibility opened up, I was terrified. Yes, he is an idiot. Yes, he was wrong. But he never had bad intentions. He really believed he was protecting me. The thing when you have a soulmate, is that your soul automatically recognizes the other. He can clearly see my emotions and I can see his. I know he loves me more than anything, and taking him out of my life out of spite would only end up breaking both our souls.

Hours after deciding that I was going to stay with them, Damian and I decided to start as friends and see what happened from there, which brought me much more peace than I expected. Now without the weight of what we are, enjoying the week together was quite good for so many accumulated wounds.

Whatever happens I will always keep those moments. My favorite of the days that I have been living here without a doubt happened yesterday. We were both drawing on his bed, I was designing a suit that he inspired me to do, (and can't wait to see him on) and he was quietly drawing inches from me, turning sideways to see my face and then back to the paper.

After a while I asked him what he was drawing and blushing he showed me his sketchbook. It was a drawing of my face, so beautiful I blushed. My eyes reflected joy, and my smile was huge and sincere. "How did you do it? I had the weird face I do when I focus on a design."

"We lived together for years, I know all your features and gestures by heart." He pauses for a few seconds, wondering if he should keep talking, and decides to continue. "During these two years, the days when it was heavier to be without you, drawing you or things that reminded me of you made me feel you closer.” He gestures with his head for me to flip through the other pages, and sure enough I see many sketches of my face doing all kinds of gestures, multiple of my famous flowers and many ladybugs adorning the pages.

Seeing all these drawings gave me the answer to all the times I wondered if it was also being just as difficult for him, and even though he doesn't know it, he just healed another small part of my heart. “I love them.” I hugged him with all my strength and we probably stayed like that for the rest of the afternoon.

By the time I realize it is already Monday. "In order not to cause so much commotion you should not go together, Alfred can drive Marinette and Damian can leave in his car or on his motorcycle." We both agree with Grayson and decide to obey his suggestion.

Arriving with Damian would have been much easier, but I understand that we must attract as little attention as possible. I haven't been at the entrance for 5 minutes when a group of 5 people comes to introduce themselves. I can't help but get excited when I recognize one of their faces.

"Jonathan Kent, but you can call me Jon. I hope we can be great friends!" He has the biggest, most sincere smile I've ever seen, and bright blue eyes. It's almost scary how all the important people in Damian's life have blue eyes and black hair.

The two girls introduce themselves, although they don't look too excited to socialize. The other two boys on the other side, took the initiative to take each of my hands to kiss them. Would I look bad if I punch them?

Seeing that I am not moving they try to push me towards them and in reflex I push them from the same grip that they had in my hands, both falling by accident to the ground. The boys get up clearly angry and embarrassed, and more and more people come to see the scene. Why does this kind of thing always happens to me?

"Don't even think about it." Hearing his voice, they immediately turn away from me and turn to look at him with curiosity. Especially Jon who seems was also about to intervene.

I feel so relieved to see him that without thinking I hug him with one arm. We were supposed to try not to attract attention, but somehow always, since we were kids, found a way to get into all kinds of trouble.

"Wayne? Oh, I see. Are you dating? I didn't know you had it in you." Damian slowly shakes his head, clearly furious, and the same boy who spoke answers again.

"Then you're still fair game, doll." Ugh, I definitely want to throw up.

"We haven't made it official, but she's still mine." he responds while putting one of his arms around my waist.

"Damn straight." I speak without thinking, and Damian chuckles at my words.

Everybody looks at him like he's an alien, but no one dares to say a word.

"I've never heard him laugh before without it involving pain or someone crying, that someone usually me." Jon whispers in my ear. Damian notices the proximity and slightly pushes Jon away from me. He loves him, but he's still pretty much the territorial type. I laugh with Jon who quickly realizes too.

"Let's go." Takes my hand and starts walking, all the people around are still, watching us carefully. But after a few inches Damian stops.

"What are you waiting for, Kent?" Jon smiles as he walks towards us.

After everything Damian has been trough, seeing him surrounded by so many people that he can call family like his father, brothers, and best friend, touches my heart. He deserves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the most problematic chapter I have had in this story, but finally here it is. 
> 
> Love in the form of kudos and comments is always appreciated.🌸
> 
> Thank you for reading!🥺💓


	9. Start Of Something So Right -Part l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very sweet and calm one, it seemed very important to me to rebuild the relationship and trust between Damian and Marinette.
> 
> Part 1 of our babybird’s birthday.

Chapter Nine.

> _**Marinette** _

It's been two weeks since we started school, and I've honestly been really enjoying my time with the Wayne family. Damian and I have had countless years and experiences together but we have never had the opportunity to live a relatively normal life. To be able to go to school, come back and eat something amazing Alfred made for us and then do homework, maybe read for a while or play with Titus. Tikki is fascinated to be able to talk to the Wayne's all she wants and not have just me to chat. And the time that I have been living with the brothers I have been able to quickly establish a friendship with them.

It's Thursday 20th, about 20 minutes until it's 21 and Damian's birthday begins. We are both lying on the lawn in the courtyard, I turn my head to see him and he has the brightest smile I have seen in a long time. I feel like I melt just seeing him like that. We have not yet discovered what the future holds for both of us, but I have the opportunity to live one more birthday with him, and for that simple fact, I am grateful. Especially now I know that somewhere else there is a Marinette that cannot say the same.

"Why are you so happy, Dames?"

He waits a few seconds to answer, but he finally does. His smile never leaves his face. "Did you know you are the only one that I let call me that? Dami, Dames, D. I always thought they were ridiculous nicknames for someone like me. Someone destined to lead, to fight, to kill. But honestly I always liked hearing them from you. You make them sound... right." My face is burning, good thing is dark.

"Answering your question, I never believed you when you explained the ridiculous worldly tradition of the birthday wish. I did it anyway, partly for research, and partly to make you happy. However, the wishes I asked for are too far in the future to check whether they worked or not, but two years ago I changed my wish." He turns his body to the side to see me better, and caresses my cheek gently. "We broke up a few days before my day of birth, so when the day came I bought a small chocolate cake, I put a candle on it, and wish that someday you could forgive me and spend this day with me again. It is certainly an insignificant day when you are not there to smile like crazy when I blow out the candle or to give me worse hugs than Grayson's."

Sometimes it's hard to identify when I started loving him. When I saw him for the first time, I felt like I knew him from before. I would have put my life in his hands without thinking, and if we see it from another angle, maybe I did. And I would do it again, over and over again. I love him. No matter how much I want to lie to myself, the truth is always going to glow in the dark.

Without being able to resist any longer, I feel my face leaning to his and he doesn't take a second to react, with his free arm he draws me against him and our lips finally meet. It's necessary, urgent, intense. And it's the best damn moment of my entire life. He has his hand firmly on my waist and my free hand is automatically in his always well groomed hair (that is no longer so well groomed.)

After several minutes we finally stop to take a breath, and when we see our red faces we both start laughing, an immense feeling of relief in our chest.

Obviously we've kissed before, but we were fourteen years old, only little peaks. We have never experienced a kiss like this, and I can't believe what I was missing! Now I understand Alya and Nino.

"It's only been a minute after my day of birth and it's already the best birthday in the world, thanks to you, Angel." If I believed that the smile he had on his face earlier was beautiful, I wasn't prepared to see him smile like this. It should be a crime to be this handsome.

"After such a kiss, I begin to believe it's my special day too." I want the earth to swallow me when I realize I said that out loud, but then he starts laughing so genuinely that I'm even glad I said something so embarrassing.

"I want to be sure that you know that everything I have done since I met you, right or wrong, has been with the sole intention of protecting you. If I am a relatively decent person, it is because of you. You taught me that there was also power in doing good." He kisses my forehead like when we were kids, and then continues.

"Do you know why I call you angel?" I shake my head slightly, and he blushes.

"At only 7 years old I was a despicable human, I already had blood on my hands, I was cold and had no mercy. I hadn't known light until I met you. I quickly realized you had to be a real angel who took pity of me in hell."

I immediately hugged him with all my might. I feel his body relax and I began to answer him by whispering in his ear, without losing the strong grip I had on him. "I've always believed that you are an angel too." He starts laughing, loud. His laugh has always been my favorite sound and having the opportunity to hear it so often makes me feel spoiled. "It is true! Like a guardian angel. I don't know what would have happened to me in the league if you hadn't loved and cared for me the way you did."

"Seriously? There are like 10 empty rooms in the house, not to mention both of your rooms, and you decide to choose the lawn?"

We both jumped up when we heard someone behind us. "It's not what you think Timmy."

"What do you want Drake?" Tim rolls his eyes and just answers "Patrol. I was also going to wish you happy birthday, asshole. But it seems like you're already having an incredibly good one."

We both blush and Damian helps me up. Shortly after, the boys go to patrol and I stay with Tikki finishing the gift.

> _**Dick Grayson** _

I'm honestly quite proud of my persuasion skills. We're in the middle of Damian's little party. The girls could not accompany us but even Bruce is here, Jonathan also accompanies us happily. A few minutes ago I finally convinced them to play a famous couples game I saw in a wedding magazine. I'm not going to delve into why I was reading that magazine but I can't wait to see what happens. Jason sits them back to back and Tim gives them some signs he made quickly, one has a D and the other an M.

"I can't believe they really accepted, this will be interesting!" Timmy and Jon nod their heads, and Marinette lets out a nervous little laugh.

"Shut it and get started, Grayson."

"Okay, birthday bird. Who has a cuter smile?" They raise their signs without hesitation. Damian raises the M and Marinette raises the D. These two are just too adorable.

"Do you want to tell me that the devil is capable of smiling, pixie pop?" She laughs, Damian turns to look out of the corner of his eye and blushes when he confirms that Marinette raised the D.

"Who would win in a 100 meter race?" They both quickly lift the M. Damian isn't known for being humble so seeing him admit that Marinette is better than him gives me a clearer picture of how much he admires and loves her. I feel my heart melt.

"Who's a better dancer?" The two raise the cards again without hesitation, this time both the D one. That they do not even think for two seconds about their answers is also a sign of the enormous complicity they have and everything they have lived together.

"You little fucker! You said a thousand times that you were horrible at dancing and that's why you couldn't do missions that involved ballroom dancing!" Jason yells and Timmy rolls his eyes.

"It's honestly not my fault that you were stupid enough to believe that someone as well trained as me can't dance. I just didn't want to do those missions. They are ridiculously boring." Jason tries to get closer to Damian but Tim and Jon stop him.

"Okay, moving on... Who's needier when they are sick?" Damian blushes and lifts the D, Marinette also without thinking lifts the D.

"That's something I need to see." Jon laughs, pretty sure everyone is imagining a clingy sick Damian hanging from Marinette's leg.

"Who wears the pants in the relationship?" Damian turns a million times redder than in the previous questions and slowly raises the M. Marinette laughs imagining Damian's answer and also raises the M.

My little brothers start laughing and Damian stands up indicating that the game is over.

I walk over to Alfred and Bruce who look quite amused by the situation.

"We haven't had time to discuss your opinions on Marinette."

"Miss Marinette is as similar as Master Damian as she's different. Such a perfect match can only be attributed to fate."

"I agree. He's been here for four years and I've never seen him smile like that. I used to be terrified for his future but now I know there is a chance that he won't make my mistakes, or his mother's. She came to give us hope." B smiles, I can see the relief on his face.

"I know that nobody asked me but I will also give my opinion." Bruce laughs and Alfred smiles.

"I expected no less from you, Master Richard."

I decide to ignore Alfred's comment and give them my humble opinion. "I honestly didn't believe in soulmates either. I have loved, obviously. But I haven't had the fortune to meet that person, If she exists for me. But seeing them around each other, the way they connect so intensely and naturally. It makes me realize that there is no way they weren't born to be together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, kudos and comments are what keeps me alive. 
> 
> Be safe everyone!


	10. Start Of Something So Right Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the calm before the storm⛈ Happy reading!

Chapter Ten.

> **Damian**

Being with her had never felt like it felt today. This feeling that everything is finally aligned and so... right. Before these weeks I only had small ‘right’ moments, like admiring her concentration face while we trained, or how she corrected me in French as revenge for correcting her in all the other classes, or seeing the sparkle in her eyes when she looked at me.

It was hard to let myself feel everything I really feel for her so freely when I had to be on constant alert in the League. A single negligence on my part could have ended in dire consequences for her and it was simply something I couldn't afford. I did what I had to do so that she would never have to get her hands dirty, and I would do it again without hesitation.

This time we have the opportunity to be in a safe place, in addition to being much more mature and having grown and put aside all the expectations placed on our shoulders. I know I'll have to explain to her soon why I needed to keep her away, but I honestly don't know what to expect, and the feeling alone terrifies me. With her I always know what to expect. I know her gestures, her way of thinking, her way of acting. But for the first time in 12 years I don't know what to expect from her. And I hate it.

We all walked to the table to fulfill the cake tradition. Honestly by having Marinette here I was hoping to see the little chocolate cake that is also part of our tradition, but Alfred and Grayson put in front of me a big three-tier vanilla cake. Completely unnecessary to fulfill such a mundane tradition as singing an awful and awkward song and blowing out a candle, but I guess I can indulge them.

When I look up again I realize that Marinette is not next to me and I start to look for her. She re appears in the dining room with a small chocolate cake and a half smile escapes me. My brothers, who already know the story, begin to elbow each other like stupids and to smile like idiots.

“I didn’t forget. Make your wish, mon amour.”

I wish protection for my beloved, may she always be safe.

I blow out the candle and kiss my angel on the forehead. Jason starts yelling mockingly for us to get a room, and by the time we find out we're all in the middle of a cake war. It goes without saying that Pennyworth was not happy.

“Dami, are you ready to open the best birthday gift in the world?” Her characteristic sharp and high voice from when she is excited brings me back and I meet her enchanting blue eyes within inches.

Like always lately, I smile at her like the most in love idiot on Earth (and I probably am, why keep denying the inevitable, it’s just a waste of time.) “Of course, habibti.”

“Sorry M, but I don't think it could be better than the new Katana we gave him.” Grayson smiles proudly.

“Wow, a new katana, what a surprise.” She counterattacks jokingly.  
A loud laugh escapes me, and I'm not the only one, in seconds Todd, Kent and Drake are laughing too.

“What are you idiots laughing at, the katana was your idea.” Richard pretends to be hurt for a few seconds but then smiles again and winks at Marinette.

“Well, yes, but we are not the ones who presumed that it was the best gift. We are smarter than that.” Drake answers and Todd and Jon nod.

Marinette returns with a huge green box with a big red bow. But of course she had to do something big and probably way more than I deserve.

I open it quickly and find what looks like a cape. When I lift it I find a uniform with a perfectly embroidered R.

For a second I think it’s the same as my uniform but I quickly realize that it is not. She focused a lot of her attention in the colors. Although so different from each other, she managed to harmonize them in a way that seems almost impossible. You can see subtle details of my heritage in a pretty clever way, hidden in plain sight to people like Kent who don't know anything about it. The design as a whole is also much more my style.

“The first time I saw a photo of you wearing your uniform I honestly hated the colors. No offense, Dick. But honestly, when I started working on it, I realized that inadvertently they are the colors that identify us. The little blue-eyed girl destined to wear the red suit, and the little boy destined to wear the regal green cloak. That's when I realized I could make them work."

“Angel, this is... really the best gift in the world. I... I don’t have words.” I drop the gift to hug her and quickly all the fools get up to examine it.

“Mari, I need your talent as a designer, have you seen my suit?” Kent gently grabs her arm and pouts.

“I told you already Kent, it’s a uniform. Well, if you can call your pants and your hoodie a uniform.”

Marinette hits me lightly on the arm. “Don't worry Jon, I'm working on it.” She smiles and Kent starts jumping with excitement, a little more energy and he’ll hit the ceiling.

“I can't believe you could fix Robin's horrible costume, Mari.” Drake seems impressed. Everyone starts talking around the uniform, Grayson defending the original design and the others attacking it. I take the opportunity to go up to my room silently, taking Marinette's hand to follow me.

“So, Did you like my gift? It was one of my biggest challenges, after all it was a design created between Dick, Bruce and Alfred. Making it fit your style was not easy but I think it turned out pretty great, don't you think?” Her eyes shine with excitement and pride, ridiculously adorable.

“It was perfect, Angel. Like everything you do. Only you could have done something like that.” She blushes and takes my hands.

“You've been too sweet lately, you're starting to scare me, Wayne.” A little laugh leaves my lips, she smirks.

“I can go back to the cold and emotionless attitude if you want, Dupain-Cheng.”

“I'm fine for now.” She grins, but seems nervous. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can, beloved.” Her gaze falls to the ground but I lift it gently.

“Do you still think the soulmate thing is silly?”

“I honestly always thought it was stupid. As much as I've always wanted to keep you by my side, I always knew that you deserved more. When that golden mark basically told me it wasn't true, I was enraged. At that time I didn't know who my father was or that there was more to me than being the heir. Imagining you locked up there forever, or what is worse, participating, drove me crazy.“ She starts stroking my hand with her thumb and signals me to continue.

“When we finally managed to get out of there and began to communicate online, a part of me was grateful that you were away from the storm that is my life. We were still us but now you had the freedom to use your full potential in impressive ways. I thought maybe there was a chance that we could be together after all, but I understood soon enough that if I wanted to keep you safe I had to keep you away as well. But now I realize I was wrong. You said we belong together and you're right. This mark didn't doom your future like I always thought. It was showing us the start of the road, and together we will decide the rest.”

She nods, a smile spreading across her face. “I’m very glad you are my destiny, Damian Wayne Al Ghul.”

In seconds I'm already kissing her again. I honestly don't see a way that anyone can separate me from her this time, not even the demon himself. This time we are going to fight, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed a lot writing this 2 chapters, and I’m really happy about the next part since we’ll finally get to the stressful times, thanks to those who keep reading me, I hope you like what follows ahead.


	11. It’s All Coming Back To Me Now

Chapter Eleven.  
  


> **Marinette**

"You didn't think it would be so easy to get rid of me, did you?" I don't even have to open my eyes to know who owns that voice. When I open them, as expected, I find the green eyes of the person who has brought so much pain to the man I love. It is so curious that apparently his eyes are identical to Damian's and yet somehow look so dull and lifeless.

"You are as difficult to exterminate as cockroaches, with all due respect sir." He smirks, seems surprised for a second but hides it quickly.

"I had forgotten how impertinent and defiant you could be, my dear child. You would have been a worthy wife to my grandson, if you didn't cause such weak attitudes from him." I struggle to hide a smile when I realize where I am sitting. This chair is a classic from the League of assassins, Dames and I were punished in them more times than I can remember. And thanks to that I know exactly how to open the handcuffs.

"Damian was trained to be the deadliest weapon on the planet, but all it takes is you being close for him to melt. For many years I believed that you had ruined my plans until I finally saw everything clearly." I've always wanted to knock out this old man, but I'm not stupid, I could never win against him in a heads up.

"Damian is many things, but weak is not one of them. If you weren't so stubborn you might have been able to see what your daughter and grandson see. Her vision for the future of the League is much bigger than you could ever dream of. Love is not synonymous of weakness. Talia and Damian realized that long time ago."

"Why would you want to be linked to something that goes against everything you protect? You are the heir to one of the greatest powers in the universe, your duty is to protect humans. Damian also has his destiny planned, It's literally the reason for his existence. Do you think your love is enough to challenge the reason you came into this world?" As he speaks I begin to work on untying my hands. With one hand I take a pin that I always have in the end of my sleeve for specific cases like these. Maybe I'm not a ninja but I was raised as one.

"The problem with being alive for so many years is that you start to believe that you know everything. Being ladybug doesn't mean that I automatically see everything with pink glasses. I was taught since I was little that just as there is light, there must always be darkness. One cannot be without the other."

"That being said, I know that waiting for the League to disappear is impossible. Even Batman knows it. But if I can help it to not be what it is now thanks to you, I will do it without hesitation. And if the only thing I have to do is join my soulmate forever, then it seems that there is not much more you could say."

"You just signed your sentence, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. My grandson was more rational when I paid him that little visit that caused him to cut off the relationship, but it seems that superhero complex clouds your judgment."

"If I get in your way so much why don't you eliminate me now?"

"Eliminating you would make my grandson hate our cause, I would lose my heir forever, and knowing him he would not rest until he was done with everything I've created, which is not in my best interest. Keeping you together is also not something I can allow, together you would be an unstoppable force for good. But separated? Separated you would be nothing more than chaos and destruction, which, administered by me, may be just what the Earth needs to wake up. I discovered several years ago that you are destined to fight each other until the end of your days."

"There is no way that will happen, much less now that I know your intentions."

"I will give you no other option. Besides, I'm not in a hurry. I still have 3 years before you turn 21 and the agreement is consummated."

I free myself without any problem and take the last strike.

"You've underestimated me over and over again, Ra's Al Ghul. And I'm going to show you that was your biggest mistake."

I show him the broken handcuffs, the alarm on them activated.

"I understand that everyone still thinks you're dead, right? It would be a shame if your daughter finds out you are here."

"You win this time, Ladybug. But I'm in not in a hurry, I found long games entertaining. We will see each other soon enough."

When he finally leaves, the adrenaline that had me so on the defensive subsides. Flashbacks of how I ended up here start to fill my head. Dami had gone out to take Jon home, Alfred was already in his room, and Bruce and Jay had gone out on patrol. I stayed in the living room chatting with Dick and Timmy until Damian arrived so the three of them could go together to patrol, and suddenly a gas knocked us out in a second. I turn around and as expected, the two of them are still knocked out behind me.

I start to release them as they wake up. "Where are we?" They both look quite disoriented, I can't help but smile even though I want to scream after what just happened.

"In the League of Assassins, the party is about to begin."

Just in time, a man walks into the room. Dick stands in front of me to protect me as I finish freeing Tim.

"What do you think you are doing, you insolent girl?"

Before they start fighting I get in front of Dick. I bring out my inner Damian, and start to speak.

"I'm the Betrothed to the Heir of this League, Damian Al Ghul. So, I think I can do whatever I want to do. Now, open the door."

"What the hell?" Timmy whispers behind me.

Before the man can decide what to do, screams of fury are heard that I would recognize anywhere.

"Where the hell is she? All of you imbeciles know she's off limits. Anyone who has even thought of touching a hair of hers will die! Zander! Where the fuck is my betrothed?!"

A big smile appears on my face. "He has not lost his touch. I know it sounds very close, but he is several yards from here. I advise you to run while you can."

The man runs off, and when I turn I find Dick and Tim with their mouths open.

"You two are engaged?!" all the pieces in Tim's head begin to fit together. "Is that what Talia asked in exchange for your protection?"

"That's right, we broke up but the marriage is an agreement between my mother and Talia."

They're about to bombard me with questions when someone comes out the door.

"Thank God you are fine."

A tired laugh comes out of me."I thought you worshiped the devil, Z."

"No, I only work for him. Can you explain what are you doing here? The Demon's son thinks we kidnapped you, he has already destroyed 3 entire rooms and he's only been here 10 minutes."

"Well, he is a talented man." Zander rolls his eyes. "Let's go, my princess."

"Who is he? What the hell is happening? Can you two ever explain everything from the beginning?" Tim seems about to have a stress attack.

"Breathe, Timmy. He is Zander, we grew up together, he trained to be Damian's right hand."

When we got to the room where Damian is, we found him yelling at everyone and threatening them one by one by the neck.

Dami didn't even need to turn to realize I'm there. He stops attacking them instantly, in seconds his face is in front of me, analyzing how I am. when he concludes I'm fine hugs me with all his might.

"What happened Angel?" His voice radiates concern.

"It was your grandfather. Apparently he still has quite a few people here at his feet."

Damian's face turns to pure rage, and out of the corner of my eye I can see an equally pissed-off Talia.

"This is fucking war! I'm sick of not being able to get rid of his old damn shadow."

"I agree with mother. I let the fear of losing you get the worst of me, and I obeyed him last time. But if he wants to fight us, so be it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I've been dying for a few months now to make a daminette fic. Hope you guys liked it, be safe, everyone!
> 
> *the story has a blog on tumblr, “damianxsoulmate” so we can interact there❤️
> 
> Kudos and comments mean the world to me✨


End file.
